Brownie Points
by loonylovegoodloveshp
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in their seventh year at Hogwarts, and are Head Boy and Girl. Draco wants one thing from Hermione, who refuses to give it to him. Just one thing. And its not what you think either. Can he win Hermione over and convince her? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea!

"Oh, come on Hermione, just one!" Draco pleaded as I dodged him from one side of the couch to the other. He made another grab for me, but I was too quick. He tried giving me puppy eyes for the third time, but I just smirked.

"You know that isn't going to work this time, don't you?" I replied, crossing my arms.

He lunged over the couch, and succeeded in grabbing the hem of my uniform skirt. I slapped his hand away.

"Ouch.", he muttered, rubbing his now red hand, before looking up at me with his incredibly smooth, grey eyes. "And of course it will, It always does." he smiled, laying his head on the armrest. "You can never resist me, Mi."

I loved it when he called me that. Ever since we'd become friends, which had over time built into something so much more, he had taken to calling me Mi, while everyone called me 'Mione or Hermione. When I had asked him why, he replied, '_Mione is too much of a common thing for what you and I have.'_

"Of course I can!" I replied hotly, moving away from him, just in case he tried to lunge for me again. "Don't you remember how long it took you to get me to go to the Winter Ball with you? I'm a stubborn witch when I want to be."

"That's true", he smiled, getting up from the couch. "But I know for a fact that you can't resist me, no matter how hard you tried."

"Okay, now you're going to have to beg me." I grinned evilly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what I've been doing for the past ten minutes? What do I have to beg for now?"

"For giving me sass and being a wise-ass."

He smirked, and took a step closer to me. He would've been able to grab me now, if he'd wanted, and I wouldn't be able to get away fast enough. "That rhymes, and must you curse? You're already teasing me with your sexiness enough. Besides, wise-ass is my middle name." he teased.

I could've blushed. I wanted to.

"You wish it was. Too bad your middle name is Lucius." He was getting closer now, and I was finding it harder and harder to resist him.

His hand slipped around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"Exactly", he whispered. Trying to create a barrier between us, I placed my hands against his chest, putting my eyes on them and nothing else. Before I could object to anything, I felt his lips graze my earlobe. I shivered.

"Would it help if I sang for you?" he murmured into my ear. I nearly laughed, and I would've, if I could manage to breathe properly.

"Trying to gain brownie points with me by using your voice? How very Slytherin of you." He pulled back a bit, confused.

"_Brownie points?_" he asked. I looked at him timidly, but slyly at the same time.

"Muggle saying…..you wouldn't get it."

He laughed softly.

"Of course….maybe you could teach me sometime." He whispered, before placing whispery kisses on my neck. I felt my eyes roll back into my head, and I shut them for a moment, trying to control myself. This boy would be the death of me.

"Hermione I love you, Hermione I do, when we're apart my heart beats only for _you_", he half sang half whispered in between covering my neck with more kisses. I sighed.

"You really want it this bad?" I heard myself question.

He relocated to a sensitive spot beneath my ear. "You have _no _idea. I've been waiting all day for it."

How did he expect me to tell him no now? Oh yeah, he _didn't_. "Okay, alright…Just this once."

He laughed lightly. "You say that every time we play this little game." He looked at me seriously. "Now where's my reward?" he asked cheekily.

With that, I leaned up on my tiptoes and placed one singular kiss…..on his cheek. I couldn't hold it in this time. I laughed so hard I almost fell.

Looking devious, he shoved me against him, bringing my laugh to a halt. He studied me for a moment. "You little minx."

And then he pressed his lips against mine, with such force that he had to hold the small of my back to keep me up. I moaned, and he hungrily slipped his tongue into my mouth, massaging mine. I tugged on his hair, and he wasn't afraid to tug back. We continued snogging for many minutes, till we were out of breath. He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling my neck with his face. I giggled, enjoying the tickly feeling of his platinum hair against my skin.

"_Draco!_"

"Yes my Mi?" he replied, turning me slightly so that I could face him. I put a hand on his face, brushing away stray hairs.

"I love you", I murmured, before placing my head on his chest. He began tracing small shapes with his finger on an exposed area of skin on my back.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know. I mean that."

I had a pretty good idea how much he loved me, because I returned that love with a fiercely equal force. There was a moment of silence between us, but it wasn't awkward. They never were.

"Tell me why you call me Mi again, Draco?"

I heard him sigh. I loved hearing him tell me about it, and I hadn't been afraid to ask multiple times. He was always happy to tell me.

"Because you're special to Mi. You're the most important person in my life who loves me without an extent. I don't want to share you. I know it sounds selfish, but I really, truly wish I could I have you all to myself. I want to always be with you, and want you to always be with me. You complete me, and I don't want to have to share another name that everyone calls you by. I feel like my love for would mean less if I couldn't have a personal name for you. But then again, I thought you already knew that. "

I beamed tiredly. "I do know all of those things, and I'll never _not_ be able to, because I feel that exact same way about you.

He curled and un-curled a lock of my hair over and over again. "Don't _ever_ doubt my love for you."

I sighed, closed my eyes and let the world in my head bring itself to calm.

I wouldn't.

vvvvvv

So that was just a cute little one-shot I decided to write because I thought of it. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are welcome! Love to all.


End file.
